<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cup of coffee by makeigaon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984500">cup of coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeigaon/pseuds/makeigaon'>makeigaon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, M/M, Unrequited Love, dont take this seriously pleass, i made this with a plot generator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeigaon/pseuds/makeigaon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>not even a cup of coffee could calm ren's nerves tonight</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cup of coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please act like this was a serious story in the comments</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ren amamiya was thinking about goro akechi again. goro was a violent crow with tall hand and red head.</p><p>ren walked over to the window and reflected on his tracks surroundings. He had always hated train mementos with its rapid, real red. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel sad.</p><p>Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a violent figure of goro akechi.</p><p>ren gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a ruthless, malicious, coffee drinker with handsome hand and cute head. His friends saw him as a comfortable, curly cat. Once, he had even rescued a diced baby bird from a burning building.</p><p>But not even a ruthless person who had once rescued a diced baby bird from a burning building, was prepared for what goro had in store today.</p><p>The snow flurried like loving cat, making ren afraid. ren grabbed a magic gun that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.</p><p>As ren stepped outside and goro came closer, he could see the expensive glint in his eye.</p><p>goro glared with all the wrath of 8123 tactless boiled bird. He said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want duel."</p><p>ren looked back, even more afraid and still fingering the magic gun. "goro, we made a promise," he replied.</p><p>They looked at each other with pain feelings, like two doubtful, damaged dog chatting at a very hopeful accident, which had jazz music playing in the background and two special uncles fighting to the beat.</p><p>ren studied goro's tall hand and red head. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began ren in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't hate you goro."</p><p>goro looked anger, his emotions raw like a bad, burnt blade.</p><p>ren could actually hear goro's emotions shatter into 6714 pieces. Then the violent crow hurried away into the distance.</p><p>Not even a cup of coffee would calm ren's nerves tonight.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hate myself</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>